


Возможно ль мне счастливым быть

by sssoqasnape



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssoqasnape/pseuds/sssoqasnape
Summary: Гарри игнорировал её. Гарри не проявлял никаких чувств в её сторону. Могло создаться впечатление, что Гарри совершенно на неё наплевать. Гарри был чрезвычайно рад тому, что все приняли за действительность то, что было ложью от начала и до конца.





	Возможно ль мне счастливым быть

_Возможно ль мне счастливым быть_  
_Иль счастье для меня запретно?_  
_И кто его мне запретил?_  
_Ах, это я был? Вот болван._

  
  
Невероятно тяжело жить, зная, что твоя любовь, твой соулмейт мертв. Но ещё хуже — воскреснуть, вернуть себе память, вспомнить дорогого тебе человека… а после узнать, что опоздал. Что уже неделю она мертва, её не сберегли. Рокси не дали дождаться его.  
Гарри хотелось умереть. Или хотя бы снова всё забыть и продолжить беззаботно изучать бабочек.  
Бабочки… Гарри было невероятно больно видеть их. Ему пытались втолковать, что эти крылатые твари — всего лишь игры его не до конца восстановившегося разума, последствия повреждения, причинённого мозгу пулей. Но он точно знал — это знаки от его подсознания.  
Бабочка было их меткой. Пестрый махаон на левой ключице. Гарри знал, что у неё была такая же. Он почувствовал это при их первой встрече. Ну как, встрече. Он всего лишь увидел её через дверь. Но и этих нескольких мгновений хватило. Загоревшаяся огнём метка явно свидетельствовало, что Гарри впервые увидел своего соулмейта. Точно такую же — только значительно сильнее — он испытывал лишь однажды. В тот день, когда бабочка появилась на его плече. День, который никогда не сотрётся из его памяти.  
  
_Гарри было всего восемнадцать, и он как раз пытался решить, что будет делать после школы. С одной стороны — он очень хотел пойти в армию, но с другой… Он не был уверен, что это действительно его призвание, то, чем хочется заниматься остаток своей жизни. Его очень привлекала наука, Гарри даже подумывал, не пойти ли на какого-нибудь биолога или что-то подобное. Но решить всё никак не мог._  
_И вот, однажды ночью, он проснулся от того, что его плечо нестерпимо болело. Оно пылало адским пламенем. Как настоящий мужчина, джентльмен, он не издал ни единого звука, так что никто из его родственников не проснулся. К тому же, Гарри, как и все люди населявшие мир, знал, что означает такая боль. Это значило, что только что родился его соулмейт. И мало того, что он мог быть где угодно, так ещё и неизвестно, какого он пола. В общем, это событие нисколечки не обрадовало Гарри. Скорее наоборот. Добавило ему забот, хлопот и тревог. Теперь он постоянно чувствовал какую-то… ммм… пустоту, что ли. Ему отчаянно не хватало чего-то. Или кого-то. В попытке найти свою родственную душу, он даже решил пойти в лепидоптерологи. Бабочки ему нравились всегда, так что ему не составило бы никакого труда заниматься ими. Ведь именно там был наибольший шанс найти того самого человека, который ему предназначен судьбой. Недаром же появилась именно бабочка. Вполне возможно, что через много лет этот самый человек решит поступить так же, как и Гарри. А может, его родители занимаются бабочками. Как знать._  
_Но как бы он ни уговаривал отца, мать и прочих родственников — их вердикт не подлежал измене. Гарри Харт идет в армию — и точка. Как воспитанный в лучших британских традициях джентльмен — серебряная ложечка в заднице и чай, бегущей по венам вместо крови — спорить он не стал. Это и было всем естеством Гарри. Тем, что в него заложили с самого детства. Его так воспитывали. Готовили… Так что он лишь пожал плечами и смирился с судьбой. До того момента, как его соулмейт вырастет, пройдёт ещё много времени. Он ещё успеет стать лепидоптерологом, если захочет. Вот так Харт и пошел в армию. Но до армии не дошёл. Вот такая вот ирония судьбы — ожидаешь одного, а получаешь совсем иное. Его выбрали, чтобы пополнить ряды кингсмэнов. И не то, чтобы он был очень-то и против. Эта служба представлялась ему достаточно почетной и перспективной. На испытаниях Гарри выложился на все сто, так что без проблем обогнал всех своих соперников и, успешно справившись с последним заданием, получил позывной Галахад. И всё у него было отлично на протяжении двадцати четырех лет. До той самой встречи._  
  
Осознав, что случилось, кто такая Роксана, кто она для него, Гарри потерял покой. Он не стал задерживаться в штабе дольше необходимого. Отчитавшись перед Артуром по поводу своего кандидата, Галахад поспешил домой. Ему было жизненно важно срочно узнать про эту девушку как можно больше.  
У себя в кабинете он тот час же подключился к сети Кингсмэн и далее — к камере наблюдения в комнате кандидатов. Наблюдая одним глазом за общением Рокси с Эггси, Гарри оправдывал себя тем, что имеет право следить за своим подопечным. И именно это он и будет делать, да. А в личную жизнь других он, конечно же, не лезет. И то, что Гарри в это время ещё и просматривал личное дело некой Роксаны Мортон, ни разу не нарушение уставных инструкций. Она же, всё-таки, имеет к нему отношение. Так что всё абсолютно легитимно. Разве может быть такое, что Гарри Харт нарушает правила? Нет-нет, сэр! Никак нет!  
На душе агента было крайне неспокойно, хотя по лицу никто ничего не заметил бы — всё тот же холодный и несколько надменный взгляд поверх дорогих очков и легкий намек на презрительный изгиб губ, дающий понять, что этот человек знает, что выше тебя. Но всё же, Гарри нервничал.  
Он уже и не надеялся встретить предначертанного ему человека. И тем более — не ждал молоденькую девочку из богатой аристократической семьи. Было бы значительно проще и лучше, будь это кто-то вроде Эггси — такого сложнее сломать. Но судьба вручила ему в подарок маленькую, по сути, девочку, о которой необходимо заботиться. А Галахад никогда этого не умел и понимал, что в его возрасте уже поздно учиться.  
Но больше всего его занимала надежда на то, что Роксана, которая явно, как и он, почувствовала метку, не успела его увидеть. Может, решила, что это кто-то в комнате — тот же Эггси, к примеру. Было бы печально, если он ей понравился, но терпимо. Потому что Гарри был на сто процентов уверен, что ему самому не стоит приближаться к этой светлой девушке и на милю.  
Погрузившись в свои печальные думы, Гарри и не заметил, как уснул. Он провалился в него почти мгновенно. И тогда к нему пришли образы возможного будущего. Образы прекрасные и образы тревожные. Галахад видел их дом, но потом её брали в заложники в этом самом доме и убивали на его глазах враги, которые добрались до него раньше, чем он до них. Раз за разом в его снах он обретал счастье, а потом его отбирали — выдёргивали прямо из рук — самым жестким и циничным образом, который только может прийти в голову. Это было просто невыносимо. Гарри не хотел этого. И был даже почти счастлив, когда проснулся от внезапного приступа паники и просто смертельного ужаса.  
Дрожащим руками поправив очки, он с некоторым трудом разглядел происходящее на экране ноутбука. Уже началось первое испытание — Мерлин не стал давать курсантам и малейший шанс выспаться. Судя по всему, страх, разбудивший Харта, был не его. Он исходил от Рокси. Гарри почти чувствовал нехватку кислорода. Страх отступил лишь тогда, когда Роксана с Чарли догадались использовать унитазы для подпитки воздухом. Он жадно наблюдал за происходящим. Особенно внимание привлекла белая футболка девушки, сквозь мокрую ткань которой просвечивалась её метка. Вот он и получил последнее подтверждение тому, что боги сыграли с ним злую шутку. Именно Рокси была его судьбой. И Гарри просто не мог этому радоваться. Единственным её плюсом был пол. Всё же тяжело было бы рафинированному гетеросексуалу принять человека своего пола. Будь он хоть трижды соулмейтом ему.  
Дождавшись конца испытания и с ухмылкой взглянув на «труп» второй «кандидатки», Галахад захлопнул ноутбук. И с четким намерением не проявлять к девушке никаких чувств — скорее наоборот, оттолкнуть её — отправился ещё немного поспать в свою уютную кровать. Она сейчас явно была лучше, чем тяготные мысли о своей половинке.  
  
Гарри игнорировал её. Гарри не проявлял никаких чувств в её сторону. Могло создаться впечатление, что Гарри совершенно на неё наплевать. Гарри был чрезвычайно рад тому, что все приняли за действительность то, что было ложью от начала и до конца. Ведь чем больше он узнавал Рокси, чем больше наблюдал за ней — а он это делал практически всё свободное время — тем отчетливее понимал, что эта девушка воплощает в себе всё, что он когда-либо желал. Не так уж часто можно встретить одновременно умную и красивую девушку. Да ещё и обладающую отменным чувством юмора. Гарри бы ни за какие сокровища не сознался в том, что с каждым днем, с каждой новой ситуацией, в которой Роксана оказывается по желанию Мерлина и которая раскрывает очередную черту её многогранной личности, он влюбляется в неё всё сильнее. В какой-то момент ему стало банально сложно держать лицо в её присутствии — хотелось подойти и провести рукой по волосам, зарыться в них носом, забыв на время все тревоги в уюте её тепла. Но Гарри Харт не был бы Гарри Хартом, если бы не решил эту проблему. Как всегда, его решение было гениальнее некуда — спрятаться от девушки в коме.  
Нет, он не специально впал, не подумайте. Но то, что он в последние дни перед ранением от тоски не хотел просыпаться, сыграло немаловажную роль. Его организм всего лишь не боролся.  
Сквозь сон, Гарри осознавал, что происходит в настоящем мире. Или ему это лишь казалось. Вспомнить владельца голосе не удавалось. И всё казалось ужасно нереальным. Но всё же, он отчётливо слышал размеренный бас, в котором слышались нотки грусти, практически каждый день (хотя вообще-то было сложно определить течение времени, находясь в коме, так что Гарри не уверен). Чуть реже — срывающийся, как у подростка, баритон, иногда почти переходящий в тенор. И совсем редко — может раз в неделю — он слышал другой голос, который помнил лучше других, но вспомнить, кому он принадлежит и почему кажется таким важным, было невозможно.  
Обычно звонкий меццо-сопрано, колокольчики которого сейчас будто были припорошены толстым слоем тоски. Сейчас в нем не было и капли того задора, который, как помнилось Гарри, никогда ранее из него не исчезал. Этот голос не пересказывал события дня, как баритон и бас. Он всего лишь нежно журил его. Нежно, но так болезненно. Гарри не всё понимал, но улавливал, что голос боится. Боится каждую секунду. И этот страх — за него, за его здоровье. Голос утверждал, что не может жить без Гарри. Обзывал его идиотом, чуть ли не плача. Просил, чтобы он очнулся, обнял и развеял тревоги. Голос уличал его в намеренном избегании общения. И утверждал, что всё это было зря, что знает тайну Гарри. Потому что чувствовал его каждую секунду. И больше не может чувствовать пустоту, исходящую от него сейчас, когда он в коме.  
«Поэтому Гарри, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, если ты меня слышишь, если ты всё ещё там — очнись! Я не могу так… Не могу чувствовать это… Я схожу с ума!»  
И Гарри очнулся.  
Он не мог больше выносить этого. Его сердце разрывалось на тысячи кусков, хотя он даже не понимал, почему. Он бился внутри себя, рвался наружу, пытался выбраться. Но не успел вовремя — голос последний раз дрогнул и исчез. И лишь после этого Харту удалось шевельнуться и медленно разлепить глаза. Ещё не до конца понимая, что случилось и как он оказался в… на данный момент в Непоймигде, он осторожно нажал на кнопку, которая была рядом с его рукой. Почти сразу же появился высокий лысый мужчина, который спустя несколько секунд идентифицировался, как Мерлин.  
Мерлин улыбнулся, явно радуясь очнувшемуся другу, и принялся что-то размеренно втолковывать своим хриплым шотландским басом. Гарри не совсем его понимал — каша из обрывков воспоминаний мешала. Почему-то, ему казалось, что он слышал Мерлина, пока лежал в коме. И… Эггси? Да, вроде бы да. Воспоминания слишком быстро уехали из его головы, как информация о сне. И чем усерднее Харт пытался сохранить хоть что-то, тем меньше ему оставалось. Он чувствовал, что вместе со всеми этими кусочками снов и разговоров, ушло что-то важное, что-то, что он обязательно должен был запомнить. Какая-то очень важная просьба. Некто нуждался в помощи, но Гарри не мог понять, кто и почему. От досады ему хотелось взвыть. К тому же, ему не давала покоя скрипка, звучащая в голове. Временами казалось, что это вовсе и не скрипка, а грустный меццо-сопрано отчаявшейся девушки. Гарри не понимал ничего.  
  
— Агент Галахад! Подойдите, пожалуйста.  
— Что случилось, Мерлин? — координатор старался выглядеть спокойным, но Гарри знал его слишком давно, чтобы не распознать в его глазах тревогу.  
— Гарри, у нас проблемы. Серьезные. У одного из наших кандидатов, точнее говоря, но и у нас тоже. Я даже не знаю…  
— Мерлин, помедленнее. Успокойся. Что за проблемы?  
— В автокатастрофе погибли родители. И я не знаю, как об этом сказать. Я никогда этого не делал.  
— А разве этим не должен заниматься Артур? — Гарри нахмурился.  
— Нет, он сказал, что это моя забота, я же наставник.  
— Ладно. Что ж. Давай это сделаю я  
— Был бы весьма благодарен.  
— Чьи родители? Эггси? Чарли?  
— Рокси.  
«Черт»  
  
Гарри Харт никогда не отказывался от своих слов и обещаний. И даже если ему было тяжело, он делал то, что надо.  
— Мисс Мортон. У вас есть минутка?  
— Да, агент Галахад.  
— У меня для вас плохие новости. Сядьте.  
— Что такое? Я провалила тест? — девушка, сев в кресло, встревоженно посмотрела прямо ему в глаза.  
— Лучше бы так. Я… — Гарри на мгновение отвел взгляд. — Вынужден с прискорбием сообщить, что сегодня утром ваши родители разбились.  
Пальцы Рокси впилась в подлокотники.  
— Ч-что?  
— Мне очень жаль, Роксана. Все тренировки на ближайшие дни отменены. Можете съездить домой, — Гарри старался говорить как можно мягче и спокойнее.  
— Я… Я не понимаю, — девушка замотала головой. — Что вы такое говорите? Это очередное испытание? Вы меня проверяете так? Готова ли я отказаться от долга по работе из-за семьи? Это ужасно! — она негодующе поджала губы.  
— Простите, но это не проверка.  
Гарри очень хотелось бы, чтобы это была проверка. Очень. Ему было невыносимо смотреть на Рокси. Он чувствовал её боль и нежелание верить. Он в очередной раз проклял силы, связавшие его именно с ней.  
Внутренний голос уговаривал Галахада подойти к девушке, обнять, успокоить. Это, всё-таки, его долг. Но Гарри не был бы Гарри, если бы не повёл себя по-свински.  
— Ступайте в свою комнату и отдохните. Потом можете уехать, если есть желание.  
«Гарри, ты мудак. Для полноты картины тебе надо было ей сказать ещё и не возвращаться»  
«Иди к черту»  
  
Гарри был зол. Прямо таки кипел. Чертов мальчишка провалил экзамен. И опозорил его. Дважды. Нет, Гарри был не прав, когда думал, что лучше бы его соулмейтом был кто-то вроде Эггси. Чертовски не прав. Зато Роксана молодец. Умеет жертвовать ценностями.  
Гарри уже думал ехать в штаб. Было необходимо вернуть Артуру машину. Заодно, можно будет поговорить с Рокси. Извиниться и объяснить, что он был не прав, запрещая и себе, и ей быть счастливым. Может, у них ещё есть шанс.  
Но от этих намерений его отвлек Мерлин. Никогда Гарри не ошибался так сильно, как когда решил незамедлительно вылететь в Кентукки, подумав, что у него ещё уйма времени для того, чтобы поговорить с Роксаной.  
И именно об этом он думал, глядя, как в замедленной съемке, на пулю, летящую ему в голову.  
  
У Гарри была достаточно большая комната. Без окон, к сожалению. Но зато там было огромное зеркало на всю стену. Он не совсем понимал, почему стены, пол и даже потолок были обиты чем-то белым и мягким, но его это, в принципе, устраивало.  
Кормили трижды в день. Выпускали на прогулку — под сопровождением, правда, но это ему не мешало. Предоставили ему самые лучшие книги по лепидоптерологии. Дали возможность рисовать.  
Не устраивало его только две вещи — то, что он не понимал, почему и от кого получил травму, и то, что выглядел он сейчас вдвое старше, чем ему есть. Ну как он в свои восемнадцать вдруг стал таким стариком? Неужели, такое может произойти из-за подобной травмы? Врачи ему ничего по этому поводу не говорили…  
Ах да, и ещё он совершенно не понимал, почему мама с отцом его ещё не забрали. Уже несколько месяцев прошло, а они даже ни разу не позвонили. Он был недоволен и расстроен так сильно, что даже рисование не помогало. Поэтому Гарри лег спать, не обращая внимания на то, что ещё и вечер не наступил. Какая разница в комнате без окон?  
  
Он проснулся от невероятной по силе боли. Метка, которая появилась буквально за несколько дней до случая, лишившего его глаза, неистово горела. Намного сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Подойдя к зеркалу, чтобы проверить её, Гарри обнаружил почти полное её отсутствие. Метка просто исчезала, оставляя после себя ужасный шрам. А боль всё усиливалась до тех пор, пока не стала столь невыносимой, что ноги подкосились, Гарри упал на четвереньки, и его стошнило. Почти сразу за тем он потерял сознание  
  
— Это не мистер Пиклз.  
— С возвращением, Гарри.  
  
В его голове царил хаос. Мысли беспорядочно метались туда-сюда. И Гарри никак не мог обдумать хоть что-то из произошедшего с ним. Воспоминания за целых двадцать четыре года сразу вернулись и пытались выстроиться по местам, но выходило у них ужасно. К тому же, они не понимали, как воспринимать то, что было с Гарри при потере памяти — как старое или новое. На урегулировку ушло несколько часов. И только в голове обосновался привычный порядок, он поспешил к Мерлину и Эггси за объяснением того, как они его нашли, и что за новые проблемы у них.  
  
— Все, кроме нас мертвы. Нам с Мерлином просто повезло.  
— Все?  
— Да. Артур, Мордред, Персиваль… Рокси…  
Гарри будто оглох. Он совершенно не слышал продолжающего рассказ Эггси. Гарри растерянно посмотрел на свое левое плечо. До него только сейчас дошло, что значило исчезновение и х бабочки. Он ведь не вспоминал об этом с тех пор, как вернулась память.  
Ему не хотелось верить, но он знал, что это правда. Потому что впервые за двадцать четыре года он чувствовал только свои эмоции.  
Первым, что он услышал, когда немного пришел в себя, было:  
— Знаешь, Рокси всегда меня одергивала, когда я говорил о тебе в прошедшем времени. Она всё твердила, что ты жив, что она точно это знает. Как чувствовала… Вот бы ей рассказать, что она была права.  
Гарри не мог больше этого выдерживать. Дернув губами, он встал и вышел из комнаты. Он слышал, что Эггси его звал и собирался догонять, но его остановил Мерлин. Гарри не было до этого дела. Он шел, не разбирая дороги. Ноги привели его к комнате сами по себе. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, он оттянул воротник вниз. На месте некогда прекрасного махаон красовался омерзительный шрам. Горло сжалось от накатившего на него отчаянья. Гарри медленно опустился на кровать. Ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить и никого видеть. Поэтому он надеялся, что Мерлин удержит Эггси от попытки навестить своего наставника и во второй раз. Судорожно сжатые губы побелели и подрагивали, а глаза горели от невольно собравшихся слёз.  
— Какой же ты дурак, Гарри Харт, — еле слышно прошептал он самому себе, вспоминая свои мысли о том, что ещё успеет объясниться с Роксаной.  
Он обхватил голову руками и зажал уши, в неосознанной попытке заглушить убивающие его мысли. Из его горла вырвался сиплый стон.  
Больше всего на свете Гарри желал вернуться в прошлое и хорошенько врезать себе по морде. И чтобы всего этого не случилось. Ни за что и никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Я сделяль коллажи к этому фф:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/755111508dd40b6200d31492eb2eeadc/tumblr_oz2b44oGVZ1w2xer4o1_1280.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7a78306624dc341f857c7f3a07dc3fdd/tumblr_oz0oxgdbqt1w2xer4o1_1280.jpg


End file.
